


Holiday

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [26]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: It's Halloween and the Legends are all dressed up to go trick-or-treating.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Holiday

“Oh boy, can you believe today’s Halloween?” Path said enthusiastically as he stood behind Mirage.

“Yeah, I know buddy. Now, will you help me with this?” He gave the MRVN a bandana. 

“Tie it around my head, just like the photo.” He pointed to the holo-screen, a picture of a pirate staring back at the two. Path nimbly tied it as he was told, standing back and letting Mirage do his final adjustments.

“Alright, that’s about it. How do I look?” He flashed a smile, holding finger-guns.

“You look scruffy, friend!” Mirage’s smile drooped as he eyed the MRVN in the mirror.

“And just what are you supposed to be?”

“Octane’s legs! And now I can be Revenant’s legs as well.” Path trotted to the door, waiting for Mirage.

“We have to hurry, everyone else is about to leave.” 

“Alright, let me grab my sword and gun and we’ll be good to go.” Mirage hastily grabbed the weapons off his coffee table and ran towards the door.

“Those are fake, right?” Path asked as Mirage locked his door.

“Totally.” He gave another toothy grin before shoving the keys in his pocket and leading his friend down the hall.

Wattson had planned for Halloween that everyone would dress up and they would all go trick-or-treating on the streets. There were plenty of places they could try, there was no age restriction on Solace on who can go candy hunting or not. If anything, they were going to end up at the Paradise Lounge and Mirage had ordered a delivery of candies for his patrons. He usually did it as the occasion came up to treat their sweet tooth, totally not for his own cravings. They were going to meet up in the commons before heading out, doing any last-minute checks on each other’s makeup. 

A few of the Legends just swapped costumes from last year or used some inspiration from the events that happened throughout the seasons. They had asked Mirage why he didn’t go with his St. Patrick’s Day outfit. Let’s just say that orange dye is a pain in the ass to get out. It lasted for several weeks! Besides that, Bloodhound had gone for a hockey mask murderer, getting some help from Wattson into making their hockey mask since they couldn’t find one, weeks prior.

Wattson decided to go for a fairy look, wings and all. Bangalore wanted to be a zombie, asking Lifeline for some help because she wanted to go for an easier look this time around. Lifeline opted to go as a vampire, using Wattson’s makeup from last year. Octane went for a masked killer, much like how people dressed up in that movie, ‘The Purge’. Loba took Wraith’s costume and gone for a witch look while Wraith had chosen to be a ghost. 

Caustic wanted to be a plague doctor, borrowing the doctor mask that he saw Bloodhound stored away. Crypto had gone for a pilot outfit, asking for advice from Bangalore when he saw what she had to sponsor for a week. Gibby went with Godzilla, Wattson helping him fabricate his suit. 

Path had foregone a costume yet again this year, stating the obvious reasons. Revenant didn’t even want to wear a costume but Wattson urged him. So much so that she asked him if she could paint on his faceplate, to make him look even scarier. He stared at the young woman with confusion but was forced to a chair as she applied the wet coat. She had succeeded in making him look terrifying as Mirage turned a corner, the simulacrum waiting for him to scare him out of his boots.

“Watch out, we got a dead man walking.” Revenant chortled as the pair entered the room.

“Haha, nice one.  _ Wattson, why you gotta make the murder bot even more murderous?” _ Wattson replied with a giggle and shrugged her shoulders, her wings bopping.

“Took you long enough, Witt. We better get the show on the road.” Bangalore stated as Lifeline drew red streaks down from the soldier’s lips.

“Hold on, gotta do this last bit.” Lifeline applied a wound makeup to Bangalore’s cheek, smiling at her finished piece.

“Wow Wraith, I never knew you could look even more dead than what you usually are.” Mirage commented as he approached the skirmisher.

“Wow Witt, never took you to be such a scurvy pirate.” She threw back.

“Comeon already, I’m bored!” Octane ran past the others to bust through the doors, running out into the parking lot.

“Idiot.” Crypto adjusted the aviators on his nose as he stuck his hands in his coat, following the daredevil.

“Such a childish holiday, I only wish for this to end quickly so that I can attend to my research.” Caustic readjusted his mask, the item being a bit smaller on his face.

“Aww turn that frown upside down, bruddha! I’m sure we’re gonna have one hell of a time.” Gibby pressed a button on his suit, a burst of fire erupting from his mouth.

“Remind me not to stand close to you.” Bloodhound chuckled as they saw the display, Arthur settled on their head. Gibby gave a thumbs-up as he opened the mouthpiece, showing his jolly face.

“This is going to be fun! Be sure to collect as much candy as possible, mes amis.” Wattson skipped towards the door, her basket in hand.

“Honey, there’s no way we’ll be able to take home all of Solace’s candies.” Loba commented as she pulled her hat on.

“We can try our best! I know Dr. Caustic loves the candies.” She winked as the Legends laughed.

“That is not true, Ms. Paquette. I see this as a useless venture.” Underneath the mask, they knew he was blushing.

Mirage had to admit, holidays are what he enjoyed spending with the Legends. He’ll go visit his mom another time and give her some candy that he had leftover, she always wanted the butterscotch and caramels. Whoever gets to host Christmas, he’ll admit, would never get to top his Holo-day bash. That Mirage Voyage is here to stay and ain’t no one going to take its glory.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the holidays prompt and I wanted to do something with Halloween since that's a holiday. Valentine's Day sounds nice as well, and Christmas, so many to choose! I gave them new costumes, just a way for me to play with their outfits.  
> Feedback is beautiful! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
